Hangman
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: “How about W?” Percy looked perplexed, once again. “W? Who guesses W?” “I do!” she said angrily. Percy and Annabeth, playing a game of Hangman. Percabeth two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN Sup guys! ****This is now my third fanfic, so I'm still pretty new to this, which means, please no flames, because flames make me sad. :(****Sorry that the characters are OOC. I already know they'll be a little OOC, seeing as pretty much everything I write is at least a little (or lottle) OOC.**

**So this is about a year after TLO, and Percy and Annabeth are 17. Oh, and let's just say, that they sorta out grew their dyslexia a little. It's just another crappy one-shot where Percabeth say that they love each other! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer:**** Wait until I'm 18 and get married to Rick Riordan. Then after his 'accidental' death where he mysteriously lost his balance and fell off the side of the building with no witnesses, we'll see who owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! Yet. Mwha ha ha ha ha ha!**

Percy and Annabeth were sprawled across Percy's bunk inside cabin 3, with her head lying on his chest. The sunlight from the window rested on her face. The only sound was the slight gurgle from the salt-water spring in the corner and their steady breathing. To Annabeth, it was complete bliss, until some stupid Seaweed Brain had to ruin it.

"Do you want to play a game?"

She sighed in annoyance, and looked up at him. He was just too cute and clueless to refuse. "What kind of game?"

He rolled over so he was now on top of her. Annabeth couldn't help but have her heart beat a little faster, and she noticed her breathing quicken its pace as well. Percy was so close to her now she could feel his eyelashes on her cheek. "I think you know," he hissed, and then kissed her passionately.

"Percy," Annabeth warned, after he moved onto kissing her neck.

He came back, and looked her in the eyes. His eyes didn't look wild like she expected. No. Instead she saw . . . was that humor? "You wanna play some Hangman?"

Annabeth sighed. Partly from annoyance, partly from relief. "You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that right?" she told Percy as she pushed him off of her, and got into a sitting position.

"Well with the million times you tell me a day, it's kind of hard not to know," he said while grabbing a pen and some paper.

She watched him draw an upside down 'L' as the place to 'hang his man' and 8 small lines slightly to the right. "I haven't played this game since I was, like, 12."

"Yeah, well we're going to change that," he said. "Now pick a letter."

"Fine. How 'bout A?" she suggested.

"Ha! No A's," he shouted proudly as he drew a small circle representing the head.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "Try E then."

"You cheater!" he said now disappointed that she got a letter. After writing the letter in the correct spot, he said, "Next one?"

"Um, I don't know. N."

"Nope! Wrong again!" Percy yelled, a bit too excited, and drew a line underneath the circle, indicating the body of the small helpless man, about to be hung.

"You're enjoying this too much," Annabeth told her boyfriend.

"Who cares? Just pick another letter."

"You're so stubborn," she stated, while he just stuck his tongue out. "U."

"Crap," he said under his breath as he wrote down a small U on the correct line. "You're cheating! I know it."

"How am I cheating?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You're using all your smartness and your reading my mind, and you know exactly which letters to use!" he yelled.

"I can read minds?" asked Annabeth. Percy nodded his head. "Well, then, I need to gather all the monkeys I can find, so I can start taking over the world."

"Can I be your king?" he begged.

His girlfriend laughed once. "No. That's what Matthew McConaughey's for. You can be my joker, and entertain me everyday with your lame jokes and juggling."

"I feel so privileged," he said with sarcasm.

"You should! Do you want me to make you our manservant?" she threatened.

"So why did the chicken cross the road?" Percy practiced.

"Perfect!" Annabeth exclaimed. "M."

"What?" Percy was confused, as usual.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "The game Seaweed Brain. I pick the letter M."

"Oh yeah. No M's. I guess that means you can't read minds."

"How do you know I'm not just bluffing, and playing dumb?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Whatever," he sighed as he drew two arms onto the small, skinny, stick body.

"Whoa. Wait, what are you doing?" Annabeth stopped him.

"I'm drawing the arms. M wasn't one of the letters," he stated, cocking _his_ head to the side this time.

"You don't put two arms! You only put one," she argued.

"No, it's two."

"It's only one, Seaweed Brain."

"It's really two, Wise Girl."

"One."

"Two."

"One!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"You know what? I put two. When it's your turn to put the letters, you can put one arm, or two arms, or how ever many arms you wanna put!"

She glared at him for a minute, and he just glared back. "You just want me to lose faster, don't you?"

"You know me too well," Percy said shaking his head.

She thought for a second, then told him, "B."

"Wrong again, but, just to be nice, I'll only put _one _leg this time."

Annabeth stuck her tongue out before saying, "L."

"Dang it." he mumbled under his breath while writing in the lone letter L.

He looked at her expectantly, while she just bit her lip in thought. "How about W?"

Percy looked perplexed, once again. "W? Who guesses W?"

"I do," she said angrily. "Now are there any, or not?"

"No W's. Which means, you lost!" he said, rubbing it in her face.

"Shut up!" she yelled and grabbed the paper from his hands. "Now, what did it really say?"

Percy grabbed the paper back from her, and uncapped his pen. He was a bit nervous, and she could tell from the way his hand was violently shaking.

"You alright, Seaweed Brain?" He nodded, mutely, and finished writing in the rest of the letters.

He handed the page to Annabeth, and once she saw those three simple words, scribbled in the almost unreadable handwriting of Percy's, she couldn't help but smile._ I L O V E Y O U_.

She took the pen from his hand, and drew three more lines underneath the special words. After putting T and O in the 'Used Letters' box, she handed the piece of white paper back to Percy, for him to figure the rest out.

Percy looked up from his lap and smiled at her. "I love you, you know?"

"Yeah. I kind of just read that."

He pulled her into a sweet, soft kiss. "You know what else I love?"

"What?" Annabeth asked with a smirk on her face.

"That you lost in hangman, and I'll hold you to it forever! I mean, it's like one of the easiest games of all time! Who loses in Hangman? That's right! Annabeth Chase does!" he shouted.

Annabeth gave him a death glare, then stole back the famous piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" questioned Percy.

She didn't respond. Just took the pen and crossed out L, O, and V. Right above the scribbled out mess she instead wrote H, A, and T.

After throwing it in his face. She walked out the door, without another word.

_**5 years later . . .**_

"Wanna play a game?" Percy asked Annabeth right after the waitress took their orders and left the table to get them their drinks.

She looked skeptical, but agreed anyways. "What game?"

"Hangman, of course," he said with a slight smile on his face. Hangman had become one of their favorite games to play. Annabeth was determined to show Percy that she can win at that game. Did she ever? Oh, no. Did Percy make fun of her for it? Oh, yes. Did Percy get slapped, punched, or abused in any way by his girlfriend for it? Most definitely.

"Fine. Get ready to get your ass kicked!" she said with a cocky smile.

"I've been waiting for that, for five years now Wise Girl," he stated as he drew the famous upside down 'L' and 14 small lines, which were to be filled with letters soon. After sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend, Annabeth started the game with an A, just like she usually did. This went on for some while, gaining quite a few stares from other customers. After many, "Cheaters!"s and a few "You're only supposed to draw one arm, Seaweed Brain!"s, all 14 lines were filled.

"Wait! I seriously won?" Annabeth asked in shock.

Percy nodded. "Only because I felt bad, and I let you win."

"Yeah right!" she shouted as she snatched the napkin they were using out of his hands. "Now let's see what this says! W-i-i-ll. Gods, Percy! You really need to write neater! I can barely read this! Will y-you m-marr-y-y me. Will you marry me. What the hell does that-?" Annabeth stopped abruptly, finally letting the words from the dirty napkin sink in. Did that seriously say what she thought it said? Did Seaweed Brain seriously just ask her to spend the rest of her life with him? Are those the words she had wanted to hear Peter Pan say to her when she was seven? "Percy?"

"Will you, Wise Girl? Will you marry me? I love you, like crazy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We've been through a lot, and we can go through so much more together. Will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on one knee and getting a ring out of his pocket. He was blushing like a tomato and stuttering like a mental person **(no offence)**. He was a cute mental tomato, and he was _her _mental tomato.

"Of course," Annabeth shouted as she flung her arms around his neck, hugging the life out of him.

"Aren't you going to respond with the game? Like old times."

"Who freaking cares about Hangman, Percy? I always hated the game anyways."

"Cause you sucked at it?"

"Shut the Hades up, Seaweed Brain, unless you want me to take this ring and shove it up your-"

Percy cut her off. "I love you too Annabeth."

**So there it was. I didn't like the ending very much, but I couldn't think of a good one. So that's what you get! I hope you liked the fic!**

**:) Jordan**

**A.K.A. Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain (it will happen)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said it was a one-shot, but percabeth777 gave me this idea, and I just cannot get it out of my head! So here it is, the second, and last (probably) chapter of Hangman!**

**Negación: ¡No poseo a Percy Jackson y los Olympians! ¡Si usted pensó, entonces usted soy un idiota completo! :) (If you really want to know what I said, go copy and paste it to a Spanish translator thingy online!)**

Annabeth sighed and rolled onto her back for the umpteenth time that night. Percy could tell something was bugging her, because she never had this much trouble going to sleep, especially after they had just had s—uh, 'played Scrabble'. Yeah. They had some _intense _Scrabble matches.

He rolled over so he was facing her side, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What's wrong?" he whispered groggily, into her hair.

She sadly shook her head. "Nothing."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" His eyes began to shut from exhaustion.

"Yeah." Annabeth said quietly. "I just can't sleep."

He forced his eyes open, and got up on one elbow, so he could now see her face. He grabbed her chin with his other hand, and forced her to look at him. "Nightmares?" Percy asked, his voice now coming back to normal.

That obviously wasn't it. She hadn't had a nightmare in years, but she couldn't tell him the truth. It wasn't the right time. It wasn't the right way. She nodded her head, and whispered a small "Uh huh."

He pecked her on the nose before saying, "Everything's going to be okay, alright? You're gonna be fine." He then kissed her, once more. I guess he wanted to play some more Scrabble, but Annabeth wasn't really in the mood.

After they both lay down in there normal positions again, it was complete silence. Percy was just about to go back to sleep, when Annabeth spoke. "I'm hungry."

He sighed, and opened his left eye to look at her. "Then get yourself some food."

"Can't you get it for me?" she asked innocently, while batting her eyelashes, and giving him the puppy dog look. He loves puppies, especially ones that look as hot as Annabeth.

He sighed and sat up. "What do you want?"

"Hmm." She sat there in thought, "Pretzels, please." He nodded his head tiredly, and got out of the bed. "Wait. Can you heat up those lima beans in the freezer, and mix those in there too?"

He looked appalled. "Together?" Annabeth simply nodded her head. "Whatever."

"Put some of that lemon juice stuff on it too!" she shouted after he was already out the door. He gave a small grunt in response.

The only reason they had all this food was because Sally had _insisted _that she do the grocery shopping for them that week. Before, all the edible things in the apartment were a half-eaten bag of Doritos, a box of Coco Puffs, a moldy tomato, some leftover Chinese food, a 6-pack of beer, and each other (Percy had once stated after eating Annabeth's first homemade meal, that if he had to, he would become a cannibal).

A few minutes later, he came back with a bowl filled with the concoction. She got in a sitting position and grabbed it greedily, but after one bite, spit it out into the bowl. "This is disgusting."

"It's exactly what you wanted!"

"Well, I don't want it anymore."

He sighed. "Sorry, but the Percy Café is closed. Please come back again tomorrow." With that, he lay back down and closed his eyes once more, trying to go to sleep.

"Do you wanna play a game?" she asked.

Percy looked at her curiously. "Isn't that my line?"

"It doesn't have to be _your _line. It's not like you're the only person in the world that says that."

"Okay, okay. But since when do you want to play a game of Hangman?" He grabbed the pad of sketch paper, which Annabeth used when she had a sudden inspiration for the design of their dream house in the middle of the night.

"Since right now." She seized the paper from his hands. "I wanna do the word tonight."

She was making him extremely confused today. "But I always do the word."

"Yes, but it's also 2 in the morning. Do we always play at 2 AM? No, but we are tonight." She had finished drawing her death machine, and 10 small lines. "Now pick a letter."

"Okay. How about P?"

Annabeth drew in the letter on the correct line. "See how I'm not calling you a cheater, because you got one correct?"

"Yes, and I also see how boring it is just watching you write in the letter P. Screaming and yelling, is half the fun of this game."

"You annoy me."

"And you love me, for annoying you."

She just sighed. "Pick your next letter."

"E."

"Do you want me to scream and yell?"

"I would appreciate it."

"Too bad." She smiled up at him. "Next one?"

"R."

"Are you spelling out your name?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Your name's not ten letters."

"Yes, but it says 'Percy is cool'."

"That's not ten letters either, dumbo!"

"Yes it is!" He put out his hand and started to count on it. "P-E-R-C-Y-I-S-C-O-," he hesitated. "-L."

"Percy is col?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm col."

***

"Wait!" Percy shouted, with his hands in a 'stop everything' gesture. "I lost?"

"Yep!"

"You cheated!'

"How come you always think I cheat?"

"Because it's true!"

"Whatever." Annabeth took a deep breath before continuing. "So do you want to know what it said, or not?"

"Sure." After filling in the rest of the blanks, she handed the paper to him. "I'm pregnant," he read. "Isn't that that new Adam Sandler movie coming out on Friday? It looks funny, I wanna see it."

She sighed and rolled her eyes for the millionth time that night. "No, Seaweed Brain. _I'm _pregnant."

He was silent for a while, then he looked at her stomach and his eyes went wide. "Holy shit! There's a baby in there!?!"

She was extremely confused by his reaction. Was he excited? Angry? "Yeah," she said, cautiously.

"How did it get in there!?!"

"Are you seriously asking that question, Seaweed Brain?"

"No — it's just that — holy crap, you're pregnant," he answered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, I kinda just said that." Annabeth still wasn't too sure about how he felt.

"So…I'm going to be a father." He paused and looked at his wife. "I _am _the father, right?" After a nod of assurance, he returned to his unreadable emotion. "I'm gonna be a father." He repeated the words over and over again.

Annabeth was a bit worried, until finally, a giant, and goofy grin spread over his face. "Oh my gods, Annabeth! We're going to be parents! You're pregnant! I'm going to be a dad!" A smile extremely similar to his appeared on her face too.

With a laugh, she nodded in agreement. With that, he started talking a mile-a-minute. "We have to tell my mom and Paul! And you're parents'll want to know too! And Grover! And Thalia, although does she even care about this stuff because she's a hunter? Oh well, we'll tell her anyway! And Nico! He'll say that he doesn't care, but I know, he secretly will care with his heart that's three sizes too small. Oh! And Chiron! We have to tell Chiron, and then he can tell the rest of camp! And we'll have to tell our work friends too! Like, your friend Susan, or whatever her name is, the one with the wedding shower on Friday. Speaking of which, you can't go to that anymore, because it is at Applebee's and Applebee's has rats! And —"

"Percy!" Annabeth interrupted, and he came to a stop. "I don't think they'll want to be woken up at 2:45 in the morning for that. How about we finally go to sleep, and do all that tomorrow?" He nodded in agreement, and was about to sit back down, when he got a worried look on his face.

"Do you need anything? Some water, or more food, and I won't even complain this time. I'll get you whatever you want! Is your pillow fluffy enough, or —" He got interrupted by a pair of lips on his.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain," she told him as she got back under the covers and lay back down.

He nodded once more, and sat back down, getting under the covers, as well. Right before laying down he went over to the woman lying beside him, and kissed her gently. "Goodnight, Mrs. Jackson." (They both still loved how that sounded!) He went down to her stomach, and pulled her shirt up a bit. After kissing her belly button, he whispered a small, "Goodnight, little guy," and lay back down in his normal position.

Annabeth looked at him like he just said he wanted to become a Mexican pianist with wings.

"What?" he asked clearly confused, once again.

"We're not going to have a 'little guy'," she said using air quotes. "We're obviously having a girl."

"How do you know?"

"Mother's instinct, duh!"

They didn't get much sleep that night. Was it because they were arguing about names and what not? Oh no. About three minutes later, they had kissed and made up (they actually changed that up to out) and played yet another game of Scrabble. They sure seem to like that game! They could become professionals!

T _ E

E N _

**So there it is! I hope y'all liked it! Kudos to you if you caught the Baby Mama saying and/or the Talladega Nights: the Ballad of Ricky Bobby saying! Both those movies are strangely amazing, and you really should see them if you want to pee yourself laughing! There's a small How the Grinch Stole Christmas saying, as well! I don't own anything I mentioned up top (I'm too lazy to list them all off! :P), except for the Percy Café, which I will gladly go to every single day, for every meal of the day!**

**Also, special thanks to my twinnie, sexy beast, yayserz, ha ha ha, no lol, crazy obsessed stalker fangirl, BFFFF Aces and Eights for looking this over for me! If you haven't read Flowers for/Playing Cards with/Talking with the Dead, you really should, because they're freakishly amazing, and they make Nico 100 times more yummier then Rick Riordan does!**

**So, thanks once again! Reviews are greatly appreciated, yet not completely needed, but if you review, I'll give a pig, so if you want bacon for the rest of your life, I'd review! Just saying!**

**Stay Classy!**

**Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain (it will happen!)**

**A.K.A.**

**:) Jordan**


End file.
